bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum talk:BZPower Battles
This moment has finally come, my friends. After 217 pages, BZPower Battles, one of the greatest games in BZP history, is over. But rest assured that BZPB will carry on, here, on this very page. ---Blackout- 05:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Click here for the original topic. I would've copied its contents over to the wiki, but I can only get the first 300 posts. Because we are now a wiki-based game, it may be somewhat harder to keep track of everything. So, I ask everyone to type beneath your posts, to separate them and make it easier to keep track of everything. Thank you. ---Blackout- 19:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Darkmount continues flying through an asteroid belt, towards Aqua Magna* ---Blackout- 14:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think I'll just Repost my actions *MakutaKlak looks to the floor* MK: All for the good of them, he says. I hope we're right, because I doubt there's a good enough failsafe for that. *walks away* ---- *Nadle continues to shiver, and looks feverishly to Zev an Ynot* N: "We must go, time is of the essence." *D-Klak and Treveya look worringly at him* ---- *Meanwhile, in the normal BZPverse, Klak looks to the ground* Me: *thinks* I could summon a large blast of light, but that could endager the Norman's life....unless.. *suddenly uses gravity powers to lift the Norman off of her chair, then launches it at Caiaphus's eye* *summons an enormous ray of light, burning his restrainments and hurting Caiaphus* *Caiaphus screams in pain* *I walk to his systems and get a blade of light* Me: From the shadows you came, and to the pit you will fall! ---- *Keichi starts shooting at the Akzer apparition coming at him* OOS: Three versions of me in one post ftw! Klak-a-Klak 17:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- *a figure appears inside Caiaphus, just in front of Klak* ???: No. *the figure lunges at Klak* ---Blackout- 19:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zev's Late Return pointing up spaceship is descending, a door open on the side leans out of the doorway Vi: Hop in! Zev sent me a telepathic message -- We don't have long!! once more new form is still a human, but with straight, jawlength gray hair and amber eyes. He wears a dark red leather jacket over a black shirt, worn blue jeans, dark red combat boots, black gloves with decals on the backs depicting flaming skulls wearing sunglasses, and a belt with a huge buckle depicting the same decal as the gloves Zev: lights a cigarette Let's get going. I have to protect my subordinate!! self upward with a burst of crimson flames to grab a rope dropped from the ship; Namah latches on with her Ether Tendrils, while Mistgun hovers upward on a platform of mist ---- OOS: Filling in for KoN, because this is an important plot twist and it can't wait. *Yon reaches Bota Magna, completely unaware of what is happening, and unleashes the power provided to him by me* *a wave of energy spreads out through the BZPBverse, restoring Earth and Bara Magna* ---Blackout- 20:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ynot finally posts OOS: We are so going to have to find a better way to post here This is cluttered and unorginized.... IS: *. *Ynot Boost jumps into the ship* *Ynot: And so the game begins again.... --The Page Rater: Ynot 21:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: I was originally considering something similar to the BZPRPG, but given everything that happens here, making a new page each time a new location pops up would be a huge pain in the butt. *Darkmount approaches Earth* ---Blackout- 05:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: I agree with Ynot. turns around, and blocks the figure's attack Me: No! Can't you see what you're doing! *uses Crast to repel it into a wall* This is for the good of the universe! --- jumps onto the ship, while Nadle grabs onto the rope feverishly. Treveya floats to it on a mist of shadows Klak-a-Klak 00:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the figure gets up* ???: No. Caiaphus has a part to play. *the figure charges at Klak* ???: You, on the other hand, are expendable. ---Blackout- 05:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Yon sits on the link to Games & Trivia* Yon: Take me to this... KoN. --Legoguy2805 17:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Duuude. I already gave Yon some of my power, erased his memories, fixed his ship and sent him to Bota Magna, where he used the power to recreate Earth and Bara Magna. ---Blackout- 17:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- repel the figure into the wall once again Me: Anyone's expendable in the conquest of chaos. Who are you anyways? a blade of light begins to cackle while clutching at his slightly damaged face shadow hand forms, clutching around the Norman Klak-a-Klak 19:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the shadow cloak around ??? disappears, revealing an alternate-universe Klak* A-Klak: Yep. *repels Klak into a wall* ---Blackout- 17:18, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Whoops. *A heavy object crashes into Darkmount* --Legoguy2805 11:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- recovers, and widens his eyes Me: It can't be! No wonder you know so much about my belief.... in front of A-Klak Me: I don't think I'll kill you. I have never seen an alternate version of myself. cackles C: "Finally, one that realizes the truth. Now, what makes this Alternate Klak believe he knows destiny?" *** begins to feel something in his heart D-Klak: "Not only is the Klak from your universe here, but so is another one. One that I've met before. The Shattered Mirror Klak is dead. All that is left of him are shards of lifeless antidermis crystals. Let's hurry it up Zev, I want to see this fight." *** Nadle sits with Rahn SMN: "If my Klak's antidermis is merged with your Klak's, perhaps my leader will rise once again." Rahn: "That's part of the bargain I guess. Just as long as you do what Caiaphus says in the next few hours. We'll see about your leader." up, and walks away ---- *the heavy object bounces off Darkmount's shields* Meanwhile..... A-Klak: I am not from another universe. I am from a future where the Makuta species rules over all of creation, and something has been destroying that future and replacing it with another one. We found the divergence point: here. In the incorrect timestream, I failed to see the light and destroyed Caiaphus. In mine, I instead helped him. -Blackout- 05:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Me: You lie....YOU LIE!!! *throws a mild blast of sonics at Alternate Klak, smashing him into the wall* *The Norman gets up* N: "He's trying to misguide you from your normal destiny...but that being sounds just like you." Caiaphus: "He ''is ''the future Klak. Coming to warn his older self from commiting a mistake." Me: All of you! SHUT UP! *blasts Caiaphus's systems with light, hurting him* Me: I will destroy Caiaphus. And Blackout. And I will fight the Brotherhood until not even a memory of them is left! Now you! *turns to Alternate Klak* Tell me more about this future! What happens to all of my friends? What will happen if I destroy Caiaphus? Klak-a-Klak 22:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC)